Nur du
by Federvieh
Summary: Yaoi! Was ein Hikari durchleidet, wenn er seinen Yami verliert.


Autor:Federvieh Titel:Nur Du.  
Warnung:YAOI!!! etwas fluff, depri Anmerkung:  
Es ist nur eine kurze FF und ich bin selber der Meinung, man hätte sie noch etwas weiter ausbauen können, dennoch bin ich stolz auf mich, dass ich es überhaupt geschafft habe, sie zu beenden. Ich lese zwar dieses Pärchen gerne, aber schreiben.... naja.... Trotzdem hat mich die Idee einfach nicht los gelassen. Die Idee zu dieser FF habe ich bekommen, als der Teil von Yu-Gi-Oh lief, wo Tristan den Millenniumsring von Ryou in den Wald geworfen hat. Ich habe mich daraufhin gefragt, wie es wohl für ein Hikari sein muss, seinen Yami zu verlieren..... und naja, so kam diese Geschichte raus..... Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch wenigstens ein bisschen.  
  
Viel Spaß mit:  
  
Nur Du....  
  
Wieder geht einer dieser grausamen Tage zu Ende... und der Schmerz über seinen Verlust hat noch immer nicht nachgelassen. .  
Jetzt liege ich hier im Bett, Tränen laufen über meine Wangen, und ich denke an ihn. Schmerzhaft zieht sich mein Herz zusammen. Ich habe ihn verloren, für immer! Nie wieder wird es so sein wie es war, nie wieder werde ich glücklich sein können.  
Ich weiß, dass es erbärmlich ist, in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen, aber dennoch, ich kann nicht anders..... Jetzt, wo ich mein starkes zweites 'Ich' verloren habe, gibt es nichts mehr auf dieser Welt, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.  
Ich versuche, mich zu beruhigen, aber vergebens. Es ist jeden Abend dasselbe. Immer wenn sich die Sonne dem Horizont nähert, wird das Gefühl der Einsamkeit stärker...... es erdrückt mich. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es noch länger mit diesem Schmerz aushalten soll. Ich will nicht mehr.... ich kann nicht mehr.... Ich will Yami zurück!  
Als mir die Tatsache wieder bewusst wird, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen werden und der damit verbundene Schmerz wieder zunimmt, kralle ich mich fest in meine Bettdecke. Ich will, dass es aufhört.  
Warum war ich an diesem Tag nur so schwach....... warum konnte ich nicht einmal in meinem Leben stärker sein? Warum wurde ich als so ein Schwächling geboren? Ich könnte schreien. Immer wieder muss ich an diesen Tag.... den schlimmsten meines Lebens denken....  
  
Er begann wie jeder andere Tag. Mürrisch stand ich auf..... wie immer war ich am Vorabend zu spät ins Bett gegangen und am Morgen wurde meine Sünde bestraft. Mehr schlafend als alles andere zog ich mich an, achtete nicht sehr auf meine Umgebung, bis.  
"Morgen Aibou!", begrüßte Yami mich recht fröhlich. Und wie jeden Morgen fragte ich mich, wie man nur so früh am morgen so gute Laune haben konnte. Statt zu antworten schaute ich ihn einfach nur müde an, ich denke, er wusste, dass ich noch gar nicht ganz wach war.  
  
Jetzt im Nachhinein wir mir erst bewusst, wie glücklich ich doch war......  
  
Verständnisvoll lächelte er mich an. "Wenn du noch pünktlich zum Unterricht kommen willst, dann würde ich mich an deiner Stelle beeilen." Langsam realisierend, was er gesagt hatte, schaute ich auf die Uhr.... mein Herz blieb beinahe stehen. Ich hatte nur noch rund zehn Minuten bevor die Schule begann. Schnell versuchte ich mich zu waschen, Zähne zu putzen, Haare zu kämmen und mich anzuziehen..... und alles gleichzeitig. Yami beobachtete mich nur amüsiert. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was und wie alles passierte. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich nach dem Puzzle griff und gleich danach die Treppe hinunter rannte, wobei ich mir das Puzzle umhängte. Zwar fühlte es sich irgendwie falsch an, am ich schenkte dem keine größere Beachtung, ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich zur Schule...  
  
Bereits nach den ersten Stunden wurde ich stutzig. Yami versuchte gar nicht mit mir zu kommunizieren, wie er es sonst immer machte. Doch ich tat es einfach ab.... er schlief bestimmt nur.  
Am Abend fiel es mir dann auf.... ein Teil des Puzzles fehlte. Sofort stieg Panik in mir hoch.... Was, wenn ich es nicht mehr fand? ....Dann würde ich Yami nie wieder sehen können..... ich konnte doch ohne ihn nicht leben.... Diese Angst, wie ich sie in diesem Augenblick spürte, habe ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gefühlte....  
  
Ich fand das fehlende Teil nicht. Egal wie oft ich es auch suchte.... nichts... Und mit jedem Tag wurde der Schmerz stärker..... bis er schon betäubend war.  
Mittlerweile habe ich aufgegeben zu suchen, aber ich habe mich nie damit abgefunden.  
Jeder Tag verläuft gleich. Ich stehe auf, gehe zur Schule, rede nicht, gehe wieder nach Hause, lege mich hin und lasse die Zeit einfach an mir vorüber ziehen....Meine Freunde fingen an sich Sorgen um mich zu machen und als sie erfuhren, warum ich mich so verändert hatte, versuchten sie mich abzulenken.... Sie meinten immer wieder, dass schon wieder alles in Ordnung werden würde, wenn ich nur fest daran glaubte..... doch das konnte ich nicht. Ich hatte ihn verloren....  
  
Nur einer verstand mich.... Ryou... er weiß, wie es ist, wenn man seinem Yami verliert.... auch er hat seinen verloren. ... Damals, als Tristan einfach den Millenniumsring in den Wald geschmissen hatte.  
Anfangs war ich froh darüber, endlich waren wir Ryous bösen Yami los, doch jetzt erst verstand ich, wie es ist, von seinem Yami getrennt zu sein.... es ist die schlimmste Strafe auf Erden....  
  
Irgendwann konnte ich selbst meine Freunde nicht mehr ertragen, die und ihre Ratschläge.... sie würden mich nie verstehen.... Ich fing an, mich von ihnen abzusondern.... ich wollte mit keinem von ihnen mehr etwas zu tun haben....  
  
Mein Großvater bemerkte, wie ich mit jeden Tag depressiver wurde. Daher hielt er es auch für das Beste, wenn wir umziehen würden. Na ja, nun stehe ich hier in meinem Zimmer und packe meine Sachen zusammen. Eigentlich will ich hier nicht weg. Alles an diesem Zimmer..... Haus erinnerte mich an meinen Yami. Ich habe Angst, dass ich ihn vergessen werde...... das will ich nicht.... wenn ich ihn schon nicht mehr haben kann, dann will ich wenigsten meine Erinnerungen an ihn behalten... Als ich meine letzten Sachen vom Schreibtisch räume, frage ich mich, ob ich wohl jemals wieder glücklich werden kann.  
In Selbstmitleid versunken achte ich nicht auf einen Stapel Papier, der noch auf dem Tisch liegt....so kommt es, dass er bald nicht mehr auf, sondern dahinter liegt. Fluchend mache ich mich daran, das Papier wieder hervor zu holen..... als ich plötzlich etwas Kaltes.... Metallisches ertaste. Neugierig hole ich diesen .... Gegenstand hervor.  
  
Ich kann, will meinen Augen im ersten Moment nicht trauen, als ich meine Hand öffne und sehe, was ich da in den Händen halte.... es ist das verschwundene Teil meines Millenniumspuzzles...... ich habe es wieder! Überglücklich springe ich auf und krame das Puzzle aus einem der Kartons. Mit zittrigen Hände setze ich das Teil an seinen ursprünglichen Platz. Dann wird es hell..... sehr hell.... der gesamte Raum wird in ein grellen Licht getaucht und obwohl ich es nicht will, ich muss meine Augen schließen. So schnell wie es kam, verschwindet das Licht auch wieder, und als sich meine Augen wieder daran gewöhnt haben, steht er vor mir.... Yami steht tatsächlich wieder vor mir..... ich kann es nicht glauben.... ich habe versucht mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ich ihm nie wieder sehen werde und nun steht er vor mir..... Ich bin wie gelähmt vor Glück... Ich stehe einfach da.... weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll.... mir ist nach beidem zu mute... Als er merkt, dass ich mich nicht bewegen will... kann, kommt er auf mich zu und nimmt mich in seine Arme.  
Tränen der Freunde laufen mir über meine Wangen.  
Es ist schön, endlich wieder in seinen Arme zu liegen. Gott, wie hatte ich dieses Gefühl vermisst, aber ihm scheint es nicht anders zu gehen. Er versucht mich immer enger an sich zu ziehen.... Auch ich kann gar nicht nah genug an ihm heran kommen. Plötzlich lockert er seinen Griff etwas und hebt mein Kinn leicht an. Yami sieht mir tief in die Augen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast?, fragt er mich leise. Ich bin bereits zu tief in seinen Augen versunken, um überhaupt noch irgendwie antworten zu können.  
Erst als ich seine weichen Lippen auf den meinen spüre, werde ich aus meiner Starre herausgerissen.... Mit großen Augen sehe ich ihn an...... ist das alles auch kein Traum?  
Ängstlich, dass es doch einer sein könnte und ich jeden Moment aufwachen würde, erwidere ich den Kuss sanft. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich ein Kuss von Yami SO gut anfühlen würde.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit wird Yami fordernder und nur allzu willig bin ich bereit ihm zu geben, was er will.... diesen Nachmittag werde ich nie vergessen.... diese Erfahrung hat sich tief in meine Seele gebrannt....  
  
Dicht aneinander gekuschelt liegen wir auf meinem Bett. Ich lausche seinem Herzschlag und fühlte wie ich langsam müde werde.  
Ich liebe dich Aibou.sagt Yami verschlafen.  
Das erste Mal nach Wochen kann ich wieder glücklich einschlafen.... Nie wieder werde ich zulassen, dass uns jemand trennt....  
  
Jetzt hilft Yami mir dabei, meine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Ich genieße seine Nähe und versuche mir jeden kleinen Moment davon einzuprägen. Nie wieder will ich von ihm getrennt sein.  
Wenn ich jetzt so über den Umzug nachdachte, finde ich ihn gar nicht mehr so schlimm....  
  
....jetzt wo ich meinen Yami wieder habe, kann das Leben weitergehen......  
  
Owari....  
  
Ich weiß, die Geschichte is nicht der Bringer, aber na ja, sowas kommt dabei raus, wenn eine Idee einen nicht mehr los lässt..... falls sie einem von euch gefällt, wäre schön, wenn ich ein oder zwei Kommis bekommen würde. liebkuck  
  
Bis dann Federvieh 


End file.
